


Got Me On My Knees

by jono74656



Series: Sweet Porcelain [21]
Category: Glee
Genre: Boot Worship, Comeplay, Dom/sub, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Facials, M/M, Mohawk Pulling, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Puck being Puck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-13
Updated: 2012-05-13
Packaged: 2017-11-05 08:04:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/404158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jono74656/pseuds/jono74656
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Puck sees Kurt in his corset and it taps into his Dominatrix fantasies. Sexytimes ensue.</p><p>'Acafellas' AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Got Me On My Knees

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I've been meaning to write this for a while. Basically, whenever Puck 'dates' a girl for more than a random hookup they tend to be dominant, toppy bitches. See Quinn, Santana and Lauren as examples. In my head this segues nicely into a dominatrix kink. In 1x03 'Acafellas' Kurt is described as wearing a corset to school, and he's a total bitchy top, so it'd be guaranteed to set off Puck's kink. Long-ass self prompt is long.
> 
> The rest of Kurt's outfit isn't elaborated on in the episode so I took some artistic liberty.

Sweet Porcelain: Chapter 21- Got Me On My Knees 

 

Puck smirked as he strutted down the hallway, he looked good and he knew it, all the bitches in this school were just desperate to get him between their legs, the Puckasaurus was on fire! True Santana had just dumped his ass because his credit rating was shit, but Puck knew she really just wanted to get her sweet scissors on with Brittany again, and yeah, the Puckster was so good he could turn lesbians bi-curious, but he knew it was never gonna last.

Besides, for all Lopez liked to talk a tough game and throw around the whole 'Lima Heights Adjacent' thing, everyone knew her dad was a doctor and they lived in an upscale suburban neighbourhood. When it came right down to it, she might be a bitch but she didn't have the edge he needed, the edge he craved in a lover. His internet history was jammed with videos of badass chicks in black leather topping the fuck out of hot dudes, and he wanted that for himself, wanted someone to just own him. Even the real housewives of Allen County didn't have it in them, expecting him to do all the work while they just lay there and looked bored, wasn't his fault they were so loose that even his meat didn't touch the sides.

He fist-bumped Az as the dude walked up and handed him a slushy; Puck smirked down into the bright-red ice, cherry was so the best flavour of this shit for slushying, made the dweebs look like horror movie rejects and was funny as fuck. Lagenthal came round the corner with a shit-eating grin on his face, "Dudes, you gotta see Hummel! He dresses all weird and shit normally, but fuck, you wouldn't believe the shit he's wearing today!" A sneer crossed Puck's face at the memory of Homo-Hummel slapping Hudson on the ass in the gay club's little on-stage orgy, and he absently nodded to Az and Langenthal as he set off in the direction of second period World History, he'd catch the fairy on his way to their little singing room for free period and give him a little reminder of his place.

Hummel must be walking faster or something today, cause he was practically through the choir room door before Puck caught up with him, and he just froze as the geek fucking sashayed down the hallway, hips swaying like a chick in heat. From the thigh high black leather boots with skintight crimson jeans tucked into them to the fucking black leather and lace corset that stood out starkly against his pale skin Hummel looked like one of his internet bitches had stepped out of the computer screen and into his life. He swallowed at the tapping noise those boots made on the linoleum floor and cringed when it stopped, Hummel right in front of him, disdainful eyes sweeping him from 'hawk to feet. 

"Either throw the slushy or get out of my way Puckerman. I don't have time for what passes for thought in your Neanderthal mind."

Puck shuddered at the sheer bitchiness the little queen could pack into his voice, fighting the urge to grab his crotch as his dick started to harden in his pants. Hummel's eyebrow lifted and he stepped a pace closer, invading Puck's personal space with his lips twisted into a vicious sneer. One slender hand reached out and took the slushy right out of Puck's unresisting hand, and the gleek gingerly sniffed at the contents before tipping it back and swallowing some of the contents, licking his lips lewdly with a satisfied smile. "Thank you Noah. I love the cherry flavour." He winked at the speechless jock, his free hand reaching forward and blatantly squeezing Puck's cock, the jock hardening under his hand. 

Puck tried to pull away but the queer's grip tightened to the point of pain, his cock jumping in response even as he stopped dead. Hummel's eyes widened slightly, before a dark smile crossed his features. He stepped past Puck, heading for the choir room, but didn't release his grip, Puck being towed along behind him cause it was that or let the bitch rip his junk off. The choir room door slammed shut behind them and the next thing Puck knew the gleek had released his dick, but one of those booted legs swept his feet from under him and he collapsed on the ground, curling into himself in anticipation of a kicking that never came.

He opened his eyes and sprawled out, looking up into Hummel's perfectly composed face. The bitch arched his eyebrow and Puck struggled into a kneeling position, looking up into Hummel's face for a moment before a pale hand slapped him across the face. He scowled up at the gleek but obediently lowered his eyes, that deceptively soft hand landing on the back of his neck as Hummel said, softly, "Get down there and lick my boots clean, bitch." Puck moaned softly and lowered himself to hands and knees, leaning forward with his ass in the air as he breathed in the scent of expensive leather, noting they were already polished to a mirrored shine. The boot in front of him remained still but the other was suddenly resting on the back of his neck, pressing his face against the leather. 

Puck tentatively stuck his tongue out, licking lightly at the smooth surface of the boot as Hummel chuckled darkly above him, the boot on the back of his neck pressing down harder. Puck licked more firmly, leaving a slight residue of saliva on the leather as he laved his tongue over it. After he'd finished with one boot, the pressure was released from the back of his neck so the other boot could receive the same attention as the first. Hummel didn't bother putting the first boot on his neck, apparently trusting that Puck was gonna behave now. Puck licked the second boot even more thoroughly clean than the first, and one of Hummel's hands stroked affectionately through Puck's mohawk. "Good boy."

Puck reached down and squeezed his cock through his jeans, and Hummel's hand tightened in his hair, pulling his head up until he was staring straight into cold blue-green eyes. "You don't get to touch yourself, you don't get to come til I tell you to. Are we clear Puckerman?" Puck nodded desperately up at the little bitch, and a sneer twisted the pale features, "Unzip and open my jeans, we're gonna see if that whore mouth of yours is as good as it looks." Puck reached up with shaking hands and unbuttoned and unzipped Hummel's tight jeans, opening the crotch and reaching inside, realising with a start as his hand closed around a half-hard cock that Hummel was going commando, the same as him.

He pulled Hummel's cock out into the light, and his eyes widened at the size, the skinny little bitch was better hung than Puck himself, the thick length looking out of place on Hummel's lithe frame. Hummel smirked down at him, and Puck stroked the warm flesh in his grip until it was fully hard, flushed pink with arousal, precum gathering at the head. Puck leaned forward and licked the precum from the head of Hummel's dick, trying to ignore the vaguely salty flavour as he swallowed it down, then wrapped his mouth round the head and sucked gently. Hummel moaned softly and his hips canted forward, forcing the first few inches of the shaft into Puck's mouth and making the jock gag. 

Hummel smothered a chuckle, reaching down to cradle Puck's head, stilling him for the moment. "Squeeze the back of my knees if it gets too much for you; other than that just keep your mouth and throat open and I'll do the rest." Puck settled his hands on Hummel's ass, and relaxed as best he could, opening his throat the way he did when belting in the shower. Hummel's hands moved soothingly over his scalp as the gleek's hips pumped slowly forward, his cock sliding inch by inch deeper into Puck's mouth. The jock breathed as deep as he could through his nose as Hummel slid inexorably deeper, until Puck was breathing deep of Hummel's musky scent, nose pressed against the shaven skin of his crotch.

Hummel kept his cock buried in Puck's throat for long moments, the jock swallowing convulsively around him as he fought back his gag reflex, before suddenly pulling out and thrusting back in hard, balls slapping against Puck's chin. Puck's eyes rolled back and he groaned around Hummel's cock at the sensation of being taken, used for someone else's pleasure in this way. Hummel pulled out and thrust again, less tentative now, and he soon set a fairly brutal pace, Puck drooling as Hummel fucked his face relentlessly; the slick wet sounds of Hummel's cock in his mouth almost drowned out by the slapping noise of Hummel's balls on Puck's chin, Hummel's breathy moans and Puck's muffled grunts.

Puck hesitantly removed one hand from Hummel's ass and brought it round to gently cup the bitchy teen's balls, rolling them gently but firmly in his palm, and smiling round Hummel's cock. The queer let out a suprisingly deep and throaty groan and suddenly gripped tight to Puck's head as he buried his cock in the jock's throat, hips still thrusting causing the cock to jerk a little deeper each time. The hands on his head held Puck in place, and he fought desperately to breath through a nose mashed against Hummel's crotch as he choked round the length in his mouth. When Hummel finally pulled away, a thick mass of spit and precum momentarily connected his cock to Puck's swollen lips, before it loosened and hit Puck's chin with a soft splatting sound.

Hummel looked down at Puck for a moment, then his hands abruptly unwound from Puck's mohawk, and his thumbs hooked into the corners of Puck's mouth, spreading his lips obscenely. Hummel's cock slowly slid back between Puck's parted lips, pressing forward until it hit the back of Puck's mouth, before being withdrawn until only the head was inside, resting on Puck's tongue. He began to thrust hard and deep, Puck's mouth open and wet around his cock as it delved into his throat on each thrust before being withdrawn, Puck's face and jaw beginning to ache from the pounding he was receiving as Hummel used his mouth for his pleasure. Puck tried to lave his tongue the length of Hummel's cock on each thrust, but the sheer speed with which Hummel's hips were moving made it difficult; in the end he just surrendered to Hummel, determined to enjoy the ride.

Hummel's driving rhythm was starting to lose its regularity, and looking up as best he could Puck saw the bitch's pale face twisted by pleasure as he abruptly drove deep for a second, startling Puck who swallowed convulsively, then the cock was pulled free, Hummel taking himself in hand and fisting his cock furiously. The queer's voice dropped lower and lower as he moaned, until he had reached a point where he sounded like a normal dude, then with a sudden high-pitched shriek he was coming, warm liquid spattering on Puck's face and causing him to hastily close his eyes. Hummel's cum covered him from chin to hairline, some of it even matting into his 'hawk, and he slowly licked his lips, tasting the cum there and deciding he could get used to the flavour. He startled when one of Hummel's hands landed on his face, swirling through the cum there almost thoughtfully, then those fingers were pressed to his lips, and he sucked the cum from them eagerly. Hummel gathered every drop of cum he could find and fed it to Puck, and by the time he had licked the last drop from soft fingers Puck was poised on a knife-edge of arousal, he knew it wouldn't take much to make him cream his jeans.

He reached down to rub himself, then froze when Hummel seized his ear tightly and twisted slightly, making him whine and look up into the gleek's dancing eyes. "I seem to remember saying you didn't get to cum until I told you to. And I'm not ready for you to cum just yet." Puck gawked at the bitch incredulously, but he just twisted the ear harder.

"You're failing Spanish right? Don't bother nodding, you'll just hurt yourself. After football practice you're coming over to mine for tutoring, I know you know where I live. If you can survive my dad and actually work to learn something during the tutoring, I'll spread you open, fuck you til you scream, and if you're very, very good, I might just let you cum."

Puck's eyes rolled back at the mental images the little queen was putting in his head, and his ear was suddenly released, Hummel staring down at him with a serious look in his eyes. "I'll know if you cum between now and tonight Puckerman, and you won't like the consequences, the corset isn't the only risque item in my collection, you're not ready for the rest.

While Puck processed this Hummel calmly tucked his softening cock back into his crimson jeans, tidied himself up and pointedly opened the choir room door, arching an eyebrow at the jock in a silent invitation to go somewhere else now. Puck stood, reaching down to adjust himself for comfort and being stopped short by Hummel's cold glare. He walked gingerly past the little bitch, and jumped when Hummel slapped him on the ass as he headed out the door. He turned to stare at the gleek and was met with a sly wink, before the door was shut in his face. Puck could feel traces of Hummel's cum drying on his face but didn't care; none of the other jocks were observant enough to notice and it felt good walking round with the sign of having been thoroughly used.

He sighed. If Hummel was serious about the tutoring thing he'd better find his Spanish textbook. A second's thought reminded him that the text was propping up his computer desk at home, which meant he'd have to swing by after football practice. 

Maybe if he was late Hummel would skip the tutoring shit and go straight to the fun?


End file.
